Khârn the Betrayer
|-|Chaos Khârn= |-|Pre-Heresy Khârn= Character Synopsis Khârn the Betrayer ' is a Chaos Space Marine of the World Eaters Legion. Khârn is the greatest of all the Champions of Khorne, second only to the Daemon Prince Angron in power. He is the avatar of Khorne, embodying the Blood God's indiscriminate rage and bloodlust in the realm of mortals. Like his World Eaters comrades, he emerged from the gruesome psycho-surgery experiments of Angron, having underwent ritual lobotomisation, with all sense of fear and danger removed so that the rush he experienced in combat was greatly enhanced. Khârn has dedicated his millennia-long existence to unleashing bloody carnage upon anyone and anything within reach. He is drawn by the scent of war as a hungering hound is drawn by fresh meat, and it has become impossible to tally his slaying. Even during the Great Crusade, when he fought in the vanguard of the World Eaters Legion's Assault companies, Khârn was known to be a brilliant warrior. When the Horus Heresy came, Khârn gladly led his warriors against his brother Space Marines, and his number of kills reached shocking new levels as he followed his master Angron along the road to the attack on Terra itself. Character Statistics 'Tiering: High 5-A, possibly 4-B Verse: 'Warhammer 40K '''Name: '''Khârn the Betrayer '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Over 10,000 years '''Classification: '''Avatar of Khorne, Chaos Space Marine, Captain of the World Eaters , Space Champion '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Gorechild and Archaic Plasma Pistol), Soul Manipulation (Gorechild can directly attack souls), Resurrection (Comes back to life by having blood spilled on his body), Enhanced Senses (Can track a target based on his blood trail), Technology Manipulation (Can directly connect his nerves to specialized machines), Can survive in the vacuum of space and underwater, Biological Manipulation (Has extra organs that can take over if his real ones fail), Can filter out toxins, Regeneration (Low-Mid, Healed from having his chest completely torn out), Absorption, Acid Manipulatin, Immortality (Types 1 and 4, Khorne will bring him back if he dies), The Collar of Khorne can suck energy from The Warp to fortify the user again psychic attacks, Power Nullification with the Blessing of the Blood God (Can nullify powers from Psykers, which includes: Electricity Manipulation (Smite), Shapeshifting (Iron Arm), Energy Manipulation (Enfeeble), Healing (Endurance), Absorption (Life Leech), Statistics Amplification (Warp Speed), Fire Manipulation (Haemorrhage, Fire Shield, Spontaneous Combustion, Sunburst and Flame Breath), Precognition (Prescience, Perfect Timing, Precognition and Foreboding), Fate Manipulation (Misfortune), Extrasensory Perception (Scrier's Gaze), Transformation (Fiery Form), Soul Attacks (Fiery Form), Explosion Manipulation(Sunburst), Aura (Sunburst), Energy Projection (Molten Beam), Telekinesis (Assail, Crush and Objuration Mechanicum), Dimensional Travel (Gate of Infinity), Sound Manipulation (Shockwave), Forcefield (Telekine Dome), Portal Creation (Vortex of Doom), Mind Attacks (Psychic Shriek), Willpower Manipulation (Dominate), Telepathy (Mental Fortitude), Possession (Puppet Master), Fear Manipulation (Terrify), Invisibility (Invisibility) and Perception Manipulation (Hallucination), Force Weapons will not work again Khârn, which includes Force Axe, which magnifies the power of the user's attacks, Life-Force Absorption, Statistics Amplification (Force Rod, which can draw the stored psychic energy from the rod to increase the power of the attack), Holy Manipulation (Force Hammer, which allows the user to smite Daemons with the purest of energies, Energy Manipulation (Force Sword, which concentrates and directs psychic energy in the hands of its wielder), One Hit Kill (Nemesis Force Weapons, which has the ability to channel the psychic power unleashed by a psyker into a lethal strike), Chaos Manipulation (The Black Staff of Ahriman, which allow the user to call on a multitude of Chaotic psychic powers), Sealing (Traitor's Bane, which radiates fell power, and it is said that it traps the souls of any of the Chaos Space Marines slain in battle by it who once were Dark Angels and are now called Fallen Angels), Fire Manipulation (Vitarus, which bursts into crimson flame, kindled with the heat of his inner rage), Homing Attacks (Singing Spear, which can be thrown, returning automatically to the wielder's hand and Nemesis Warding Stave, which protects the user from armor piercing attacks), Resistance to Mind Manipulation and Pain Manipulation (Resisted the Lash of Torment, which causes great pain and takes control over the victim’s mind, Resists hypnotism from a Daemon of Slaanesh), Illusion Creation and Magic (Sees through a magical illusion though his willpower) 'Destructive Ability: Dwarf Star Level '(Capable of killing herds of Greater Daemon, with even the lesser Daemons being capable of surviving planetary explosions that are this magnitude of force. Sliced through a Emperor Class Warship, of which are armored with defenses that can even survive other Space Marine assaults. Demolished Azrael, who is one of the greatest enemies in The Galaxy and is vastly superior to Greater Demons), possibly '''Solar System Level '(Khârn was able to somewhat damage Abaddon the Despoiler, who scales from a feat that is hundreds of millions of times above baseline) 'Speed: FTL '(Considered faster than average and the more trained marines, who are capable of processing information in under a nanosecond. Even lesser Primarchs can react to the light beams that came from standard guns), possibly 'Massively FTL+ '(Fought with and eventually killed Saint Celestine, who consistently blitzed daemon princes and other foes of such a level. A space marine gaining a fraction of the power of a Primarach was able to view lasers moving at a snails pace) 'Lifting Ability: Class 100 '(Can push back Imperial Knights wielding huge chainblades with simply a one-handed parry) '''Striking Ability: Dwarf Star Class, possibly Solar System Class Durability: Dwarf Star Level '''(Capable of surviving attacks meant to slay Greater Daemons, whom of which can survive explosions of this level), possibly '''Solar System level (Took hits from a Bloodthirster and got back up, Bloodthirsters are the Greater Daemons of Khorne, Greater Daemons are this powerful, Bloodthirsters can also grow to the size of solar systems) Stamina: Very High '(Has fought for thousands of years without any need to rest and done so non-stop. Can fight for massive periods of time on planets so cold even regular Space Marines would be killed in moments) 'Range: 'Standard melee range. Several meters with Gorechild and shock-waves, several hundred meters with plasma pistol. 'Intelligence: Extremely skilled warrior (Defeated over 2487 opponents in a single day, Murdered all 12,000 inhabitants of the Mirrored Spire of Vorlanthus IV, Slayed over a million of the Emperor's warriors, Can go up against 30 Khorne berzerkers in close combat at the same time, Significantly more skilled than Azrael, master of the Dark Angels, fights alone against five bloodborns without any weapon or armor, Fought Abaddon the Despoiler, Has over 10,000 years of combat experience) Weaknesses: Prone to turning on his allies should they fail to keep up. Other Attributes List of Equipment: *'Gorechild:' An ancient Chainaxe once wielded by Angron, Primarch of the World Eaters. After the broken weapon was discarded by the Primarch, Khârn enlisted the help of the greatest members of the Dark Mechanicus to restore the weapon to its former glory. Now a hideous, Warp-based daemon weapon, Gorechild tears through flesh, bone, and metal all the same, sucking the souls of its victims and feeding them to the ever ravenous Blood God. *'Plasma Pistol:' Khârn wields an arcane plasma pistol, a weapon capable of firing superheated matter as hot as a suns core despite its diminutive size. While its range is relatively limited, its form makes it easy to utilize in close combat, as well. *'Blessing of the Blood God:' Khârn is the most favoured mortal servant of Khorne, and is accordingly granted protection against witchery by his patron. This favour allows Khârn complete immunity to reality warping, mind control, psychic assaults, magic, etc. If it does not fall under honorable martial combat, Khorne will prevent it, forcing Khârn's enemies to face him on an equal playing field. *'Daemonic Power Armor:' Khârn wears a suit of daemonic power armor adorned with numerous sigils. Not only does this grant him the immense durability normally supplied by power armor, but the daemonic forces possessing his suit allow him to take even more punishment, often shrugging off hits which should have destroyed his body. Extra Info: Respect Thread Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Warhammer 40k Category:Books Category:Protagonist Category:Males Category:Soldiers Category:Warriors Category:Berserkers Category:Antagonists Category:Traitors Category:Humans Category:Chaos (Warhammer) Category:Weapons Master Category:Psychopaths Category:Murderers Category:Crazy Category:Armor Users Category:Gun Users Category:Roleplaying/Boardgames Category:Telepaths Category:Super Soliders Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Regenerators Category:Absorbers Category:Acid Benders Category:Ressurection Users Category:Technology Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Immortals Category:Life-Force Users Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Holy Users Category:One Hit Kill Category:Sealers Category:Fire Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4